the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
2 girls 1 guy 1 caravan
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-26 *'Submitted by': Unknown *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Ezekeial Kaguya *'Recapper': Ezekeial Kaguya *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 1500 'Ninja Team' *Tiburan Momochi *Ryujin Akabara *Chihiro AkaBara 'Mission Profile' Goal: Protect the Caravan Story: It was a great day to be a Leaf Ninja, the sun was bright the wind was cool. Tiburan, Ryujin and Chihiro had been chose by Hokage-sama to escort a caravan filled with important and much needed medicine to the Hidden Sand village in efforts of strengthening Village bonds. 'Mission Recap' The 3 of them met at the village gates and got aquainted as they waited for the caravan to depart. Two other genins also joined them on the mission, it was their first time and they were excited to be a full fledged ninja. Tiburan being a chunin was assigned to be team captain, quickly ordered Ryujin and chihiro to walk 10 feet infront of the caravan while he walked infront of it, and the two newbies guarde the back. They made small talk throught the way. Chihiro and Ryujin's sillines quickly entretained Tiburan. About 1/3 of the way to their destenation, Shiruken suddenly started pouring from the trees. Chihiro started firing off Crystal needles, while tiburan used mud wall to protect himself and Ryujin ran for cover. She activated her sharingan to give Chihiro a better target, and it paid off. A man fell from the tree and tiburan threw a shiruken at him. Minutes later thuds were heard, the hidden ninjas were in the trees moving around as to not be detected while they threw kunais at the crew. The Hidden ninja were no match for Tiburan's Executioner's blade nor Ryujin's sharingan. They disposed of the ninjas then relaized that the newbies had not faired so well. They got back to the road and continued on about their way, again Tiburan was entretained by Ryujin's and Chihiro's silliness. They got a good chunk of distance before they were distubred again.. but this time the attacks were stronger, a Great Fireball made its way onto the sky and seconds later it was raining thunder strikes. Whoever was doing this werent ordinary ninjas. After an altercation of words between the two groups, it was revealed that they were chunin, and they were after the precious cargo the caravan carried. Tiburan quickly put on his water breathing device and dove underground to conceal himself, while Ryu and Chi summoned a Water dragon and Crystal dragon respectively. The chakra drain was huge, but they pushed on. Not to be outdone, the Chunin, one a fire master the other a lighting master went into action. The flame chunin quickly summoned a wall of flame which prevented the water dragon from advancing, and the lightning one activated his Lighting relsease armor. He rapidly charged at chihiro and didnt expect tiburan to rise from underground and impale him with the executioner's blade. With his last breath he cursed Tiburan but not before headibutting him and releasing a jotl of lighing from his forehead. Tiburan was out cold. Ryujin quickly activated her Sharingan and copied the Lighting release armor and ran through the fire, Her and Chihiro faced off against the Flame chunin. Ryu released the armor and summoned Aoi her water dragon and charged towards the Flame chunin. He quickly did the hand seals for Great Fireball and shot them off at Aoi. He dodged and weaved his way through them, draining chunks of chakra off of ryu. Aoi shot off water bullets at the Flame chunnins hand causing a cloud of steam to arise. Chihiro saw her chance and fired off Crystal needles with her remaining chakra. When the steam cleared, The flame chunin layed on the ground gasping for air with a neelde lodged in his throat, but Aoi had also been hit. Chihiro and ryujin were both exhausted after using so much chakra and they couldnt move. Tiburan awoke moments later, he made his way to the downed chunin and with a swing of his blade ended his misery. The crew recovred from the assualt and continued on their way. Hours later they found themselves in the Hidden Sand. The mission had been accomplished and it was time for a well deserved break. Category:Mission